


Misunderstanding

by ChocoNut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feels, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-War, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: The war is over, with the Iron Throne destroyed. As the survivors are trying to pick up the pieces, King Jon has a marriage proposal for Jaime - for Sansa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daenerys is dead, and so is Cersei. Tormund has survived the wall collapse, and is quite civil with Brienne, trying to genuinely woo her. And Sansa has a crush on our hero!  
> Ultimately JB (as I cannot write anything else!)

The great war was finally over, with Westeros reeling in its aftermath. Jaime sat in his bedchamber in Winterfell, contemplating his future: What did life have in store for him now? Was it bright, or bleak? King’s Landing had burned, and the Iron throne destroyed. Cersei was dead, executed by King Jon. There was no love lost between him and Cersei since their fallout, but she was still his sister, his family, and he grieved for her. He still had Tyrion, who was now Hand of the King. His brother had done quite well for himself, but Jaime had not done badly either. He had regained his lost honour, doing his part in defeating the Night King. He had fought valiantly for the realm, redeeming himself of his ‘kingslayer’ identity, with the world now knowing the truth about Aerys. Jon, formerly king in the North, was now the future king of the seven kingdoms. Jon had finally recognised Jaime for what he truly was: an honourable man who had kept his promise, and a bond had developed between the two men during the course of the war, and after.

There was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Jaime called. A servant entered.

“My lord, the king wishes to speak to you. He is in the great hall, and requests that you join him there.” the servant bowed and left.

Wondering what could be so important that Jon sent for him so late in the night, Jaime left to meet him.

“Your Grace,” Jaime greeted him. Jon was alone in the great hall, lost in his thoughts and brooding. Post the war, there was a perennial sadness to him. Not surprising, as his wife Daenerys had died in childbirth, leaving Jon alone with their son, Aemon Targaryen.

“Ser Jaime,” Jon addressed him “Please have a seat,” he said, pointing to the chair next to him. “I wish to discuss something of personal importance with you.”

Jaime was slightly apprehensive. Though the war had changed things recently, the relationship between the Lannisters and the Starks had never been cordial in the past. Ofcourse, Jon was only Stark on his mother’s side, but him being Aerys’ grandson didn’t make matters any better for Jaime. He waited for Jon to spill out whatever was in his mind.

“Ser Jaime, I have a proposal for you.” Jon said, directly coming to the point.

Jaime looked at him questioningly. _What kind of proposal?_

“I am going to name Sansa as the Wardeness of the North, as she is the true heir to Winterfell,” Jon said “And, she has proven herself a good administrator in my absence.”

Jaime wondered how this information about Sansa might be relevant to him. Keeping that thought aside for the time being, he asked the one question that he was most curious to know the answer for.

“What about you? You’re the king, you need to--”

“--For the time being, I’m planning to stay here at Winterfell.” Jon answered him, before he could finish his question.

Jaime was surprised. “But, you’re the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Your place is in King’s Landing--”

“--Which is gone now, burned to the ashes.” Jon countered “And I am not king, not _yet_ , not until all the Kingdoms have agreed upon it.” he sighed “We cannot go back to the old system of a usurper taking the throne. We have seen its consequences. I may not be a usurper, but I still wish to be _chosen_ by my people, rather than inherit the throne by right of birth.” he took a deep breath “That however, is an issue that I will have to deal with later, but I have more pressing matters concerning the present, which I wish to speak to you about.”

Jaime still wondered how any of this could concern him.

“Ser Jaime, I seek your help, your counsel and your experience,” Jon said “I belong to the North. I have never been elsewhere, and the Houses of the west need a leader who is one of them, one who is able enough that they can look up to, and one that they will willingly follow: a leader who should be a Lannister.”

Jaime could guess what was coming, but waited for Jon to speak further.

“I wish to name you Warden of the West, as you are now the head of House Lannister, and a man who has proven himself worthy of the title.” Jon declared “I hope, you take your rightful position, ser, as heir to Casterly Rock.“

Jaime almost heaved a sigh of relief. That wasn’t so bad. He smiled “My father would’ve been happy,” he said, “That was what he always wanted for me.”

Jon seemed to have something more to say, but hesitated before continuing “There is one more thing, I want to ask of you.” he now got up, and started pacing the hall “I wish for you to marry Sansa.”

Jaime sprang to his feet, speechless. That was a jolt out of nowhere. The shock must have been obvious on his face, as Jon tried to convince him “I see no one else worthy of her, she is a highborn lady and heir to Winterfell, and you are one of the most honourable knights that I have had the privilege to know, and lord of one of the oldest Houses of Westeros. This alliance will seal the bond between the Starks and the Lannisters.” he said, and added  “It is however, entirely your decision.”

Jaime managed to find his tongue again “Your Grace, I would be honoured to have Lady Sansa as my wife, but she is too young for me, she was once betrothed to my nephew, and married to my brother, so won’t it be--”

“--Awkward?” Jon supplied “Yes, but that was a loveless marriage, a marriage of political convenience. Both Sansa, and Lord Tyrion were coerced into it.”

_Most marriages are for political convenience_ , Jaime reflected wryly, that was Tywin’s convenience, and this was Jon’s. He was thinking hard to come up with reasons to refuse the proposal. “I’m afraid, Lady Sansa doesn’t think much of me. What does she have to say about this match?” he asked, happy that Sansa hated him for being a Lannister. She hated all Lannisters, and would never agree to marry him.

Jon gave him a smile “Ser Jaime, I’m glad to tell you, that Sansa’s opinion of you has changed considerably over time. She respects you, and even harbours a certain degree of affection towards you. She has given her consent for this match.”

This was another bolt of lightning for Jaime. Sansa _cared_ for him? He had to be careful, not to let his emotions show on his face. He would have to tactfully deal with this problem.

“I’m honoured, and I respect her feelings, but--” he began

“--I would request, that you give this a thought and tell me your decision by tomorrow.” Jon politely cut in “This alliance will help bring the North and the West together. Do give it a consideration, before you decide either way.” _A nice way of saying he won’t accept a no_ , Jaime realized.

Once he was back in his chamber, Jaime mulled over the conversation. He had never imagined, even in his wildest dreams, that he would marry Sansa Stark. Or for that matter, Sansa would even look at him as anything other than her family’s sworn enemy. The girl did respect Tyrion, but that marriage was a sham, and it was over.

Sansa apart, Jaime had never spared a thought for marriage. His father had always wanted him to go back to Casterly Rock, marry a suitable woman and produce Lannister heirs. He had been too full of Cersei to pay any heed to Tywin, and later when the war came, he was too busy fighting. Now that he would rule Casterly Rock, he realized that he did need to take a wife, to carry his family name ahead.

Unbidden, his thoughts went to Brienne of Tarth. They had fought together in the war, but they had not had much time to talk, the fighting keeping them busy. More than once, Jaime found himself thinking about her, without context or reason. Off late, he had been observing the wench spend increasing amounts of time with that wildling-Tormund, which for some odd reason irritated him. Earlier, she was disgusted with the wilding fellow, but post the war, he saw that her attitude towards him had changed. The savage no longer put her off. Not that it was Jaime’s concern, but the sight of the two of them together always annoyed him.

_Why should I care what company she keeps?_ Jaime tried to dismiss all thoughts about Brienne from his head, and decided to sleep on his decision regarding Sansa.

+++++

The next morning, Jaime was on his way to meet Jon, having decided to decline the alliance. He couldn’t marry Sansa for a simple reason: he didn’t love her. And he was someone who would marry for love, _if_ he ever did marry.

As he passed the courtyard, Jaime saw Brienne training with Tormund. After the war, this had been their new routine, which, much to his chagrin, irked him immensely. They were just winding up their sparring session and Tormund was leaving, when Jaime approached Brienne.

“Good to see that you have found a new training partner,” he said, trying to bite down the bitterness in his voice. He had not meant for it to come out that way, but his tone betrayed him.

“Yes, Ser Jaime” Brienne nodded, completely missing the caustic tinge to his words “It works for both of us, Tormund could teach me a thing or two, as well.”

“Teach you _what_ ?” Jaime snapped “Is he capable of anything, except, look at you as if you were a piece of meat to be ravished?” _Gods, he had to control his temper!_

Brienne was appalled at his comment. “That was in the past, he respects me now. He genuinely appreciates my swordplay, and off late, he has behaved quite decently with me.” she said, strangely calm, despite her shock at Jaime’s outburst “That was an unfair thing to say, Ser Jaime.”

“Well then, I wish you many more fruitful training sessions with your _friend_ , my lady!” Jaime scowled, and walked away, leaving Brienne staring after him.

Jaime was shaking with rage, as he walked towards Jon’s chambers. Why did a simple sparring session make him so angry? Was it because they trained frequently, and the wildling had every opportunity to touch her? Or was it because Brienne seemed to be happy around him? She was the closest to a friend Jaime had, and seeing her happy with someone should have made him happy. It was not as if, she had expressed anything more than friendship and respect for him, and he in turn felt the same for her. So why did he have a problem with this... _Tormund_ ? She was obviously attracted to that fellow _._ So be it, Jaime thought, and made up his mind that he would not let it affect him anymore.

Still disturbed with these thoughts, Jaime found that he had reached Jon’s chambers.

“Ser Jaime, I hope you have made your decision,” Jon looked at him, an eager expression on his face, as if expecting a positive response.

“Your Grace, I will be honoured to have Lady Sansa as my wife!” Jaime found himself telling Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne hears of Jaime's engagement.

Brienne wondered, why Sansa had dragged her out for a walk so early that morning, when there was still time for the first rays of the sun to make their appearance. They had decided to visit the Godswood, and walked in silence until they reached.

“Is there a problem, my lady?” Brienne asked her, concerned “I presume, you wished to speak to me about a matter of utmost importance.”

Sansa smiled at her demurely “I am betrothed, Lady Brienne” she said, lowering her eyes.

Brienne was pleasantly surprised. After two terrible marriages, especially the second one, she had not expected Sansa to settle down, and that too so soon. “And who might the lucky lord be?” she asked, happy for the girl.

Sansa looked up at her “It is someone you know very well, Lady Brienne!”

Brienne was puzzled. There weren’t any young lords that she was acquainted with. She looked at Sansa questioningly, indicating that she didn’t know who she was referring to.

“It’s Ser Jaime!” Sansa gushed “I am to marry him, and Jon has agreed to the match.” she said, elated.

Brienne felt as if she had been punched in the gut. _Jaime?_ How could it be? Sansa hated him, she hated all Lannisters, except probably Tyrion. And as far as she had known Jaime, he didn’t think much about Sansa as well. He didn’t have a good opinion about ‘girls like Sansa’, as he had once put it.

“But, my lady…” Brienne was at a loss for words “I thought you hated him, then how did you...? How did he…?” she couldn’t finish, owing to the new found lump in her throat.

“That was before the war,” Sansa said “I’ve seen him now for what he truly is, and I do _like_ him,” she blushed.

“But he’s a Lannister--” Brienne blurted out, before she could stop herself.

“--Does it really matter, now?” Sansa interjected “In the battle against the dead, the Starks and the Lannisters fought together to save the realm, so  it’s time we ended the long running feud.”

Brienne felt ashamed of her reaction. “Congratulations, my lady,” she said, smiling “And I hope, Ser Jaime gives you all the happiness that you deserve.”

Sansa took Brienne’s hand in hers “Thank you,” she said “I would like to know more about him,” she went on, her face turning red “No one here knows him as well as you do, so what is he like?”

“To start with, as you can see, he’s _handsome_ ,” Brienne said “the beard suits him--”

“--I rather like him clean shaven,” Sansa interrupted “I really wish he would shave his beard.“

“I’m sure he would,” Brienne mumbled, more to herself “If you wished him to.”

“What kind of a man is he?” Sansa seemed eager to hear about Jaime “I heard, he treated you quite well.”

“He saved me,” Brienne reflected, trying to keep her emotions in check, with memories of Harrenhal coming back in a rush “More than once…” her voice trailed away.

+++++

Brienne was back in her chamber. There was still time for her training, and she sat on her bed, trying to come to terms with Sansa’s news. To her dismay, the sinking feeling in her abdomen still persisted. Why did the news shake her so much? After all, Jaime was a highborn lord, and Sansa, the lady of Winterfell. It was an _ideal_ match.

She considered her own relationship with Jaime. Respect-yes, friendship-yes, and they did _care_ for each other, but that was just about it. It was not as if, either of them had ever wanted anything more than that. Jaime was pretty, and she was ugly, which he had never failed to comment on, whenever he had an opportunity. So it was only fitting, that the most handsome man in Westeros would marry one of the prettiest ladies in the Seven Kingdoms. That was how, fate had meant it to be. That was how, life was always meant to be. Jaime had never shown any interest in her, and had even clearly said so in the Harrenhal bath. On the contrary, he never missed taunting her at the slightest chance. And thank the gods, she was not interested in him either. _So, I am not going to let this bother me_ , she decided. It was time to move on with her life.

Training was her way of calming down. Brienne enjoyed her sessions with Tormund, though she wished Jaime would have trained with her instead. Pushing that thought aside, she decided to concentrate on their fight, but kept losing focus. Soon, Tormund had her pinned to the ground, with his sword to her neck.

“Yield!” he growled. Brienne gave up, knowing that she could not continue. Tormund gave her a hand, pulling her up to her feet. He leaned close to her, and whispered “Soon, m’lady, it’s just a matter of time before I win over your affections,” and he walked away, winking at her.

Brienne caught a glimpse of Jaime looking at her from above, watching their exchange with an odd expression on his face. As soon as he saw her look at him, he turned away. She was about to go back to her room, when she heard Bronn’s voice behind her.

“M’lady,” he called out “Could I have a word?”

Brienne stopped.

“Have you heard of Lady Sansa’s betrothal?” Bronn asked, looking at her carefully.

“Yes, I have, Ser Bronn,” she tried to keep her voice steady “And I am happy for her. She has made a good match, and I am sure Ser Jaime will take good care of her.”

“ _Really?_ ” Bronn asked in disbelief “You’re _happy_ that he is marrying someone else?”

“Ofcourse, I am--”

“Oh, the two of you…” Bronn threw up his hands in exasperation “How long will you keep fighting each other?”

“Ser Jaime has agreed to marry Sansa of his own free will,” Brienne put in “No one has compelled him into it, so I am sure he bears a fondness for her--”

“Think about it, m’lady,” Bronn interrupted “The war is over, and we all need some love in our lives. Don’t let go of _yours_.” he left, leaving Brienne confused.

 _What gave Bronn the idea that Jaime and she were…?_ Bronn knew nothing. However, she did agree with one thing that he said. Love. Brienne had never wanted a life outside being a knight, serving Sansa, fulfilling her oath. She had kept her word to Lady Catelyn, making sure time and again, that her girls were protected. But that was then, and things had changed now. Arya was married to Gendry, and obviously didn’t require her services anymore. Now that Sansa would soon marry Jaime, she too would not need Brienne’s protection anymore. Jaime was more than capable of taking care of his wife.

It was time for Brienne to fulfill her responsibilities towards her family. Her father was old, and Tarth needed an heir, so it was up to her to keep her family line alive. For that, she would have to marry, and for marriage, love was of paramount importance. Brienne had resigned to the fact that she would never find love, so if she had to marry, she had to compromise. Tormund had been quite nice to her, complimenting her at every opportunity, sincerely trying to woo her, and win her love. The man wasn’t so bad after all, and Brienne seriously considered giving him a chance.

+++++

It was dinner time, and she was eating all by herself, when Jaime came and sat down next to her. She noticed that his beard was gone, he was clean shaven.

“Ser Jaime,” Brienne had not expected him to intrude upon her solitude “I...I would like to congratulate you on your betrothal,” she managed a smile “Sansa is a lucky girl, and I wish you all the happiness that the gods may bestow upon you both.”

His eyes met hers “You seem to be _happy_ with this match, my lady.” he said, a peculiar note to his voice.

“Shouldn’t I be?” she asked “You both make such a lovely couple,” she said with a genuine intention of complimenting him.

“Yes, she is quite pretty, isn’t she?” Jaime said, looking over at Sansa who was at the other end of the hall.

 _He is in love with her_ , Brienne thought with a pang. He had shaved his beard, because Sansa had asked him to. Looking back at the last few days, Brienne realized, that Jaime had stopped teasing her these days. The playful remarks, and the little insults that he used to fling at her so easily, had ceased. He had even stopped calling her ‘wench’. It had always irked Brienne whenever he called her that, but strangely, she realized that she missed it now, missed that he didn’t call her _wench_ anymore. His teasing had always hurt her, but the lack of it, _even more_.

“You seem to be getting quite close to that wildling friend of yours,“ Jaime asked her suddenly, frowning “He tried to kiss you today. I half-expected you to cut him down to pieces for daring to do that.” he said, letting out a dry laugh.

“ _Tormund_ ,” Brienne corrected him “He has a name. He didn’t try to kiss me, and he’s not all that bad anymore. He really likes me.” she smiled, and added “Even if he did try to kiss me, I don’t think I would go as far as to cut him down.”

“I saw the way he looked at you. He only wants to get inside you,” Jaime growled “That’s what it means, when men have that look on their face. You’re too innocent to--”

“ _You_ gave me that look, when we had just met.” Brienne cut in.

“I...I’m different,” he flushed “And you know me well, you know I have no such intention towards you.”

“I know,” she said roughly “And I don’t think it should matter to you anymore, even if Tormund makes advances at me.”

A wounded look came upon Jaime’s face, and he was about to say something, when Brienne went on “I think, you should spend your time with your bride-to-be, rather than wasting it, arguing with me,” she said, just as Sansa reached their table.

Brienne got to her feet. “If you will excuse me…” she said, and abruptly left. She made for the table occupied by Tormund, and sat down next to him. She could feel Jaime’s eyes on her as she walked away. She stole a glance at their table, and caught Sansa gazing at him. The way she looked at Jaime irritated her. _Gods, the way all women looked at him was infuriating._

Brienne finished the rest of her dinner in silence, not really interested in a conversation. Occasionally she smiled, whenever Tormund said something to her. Tormund got up to refill his plate, when she heard a voice behind her.

“Is this seat taken, my lady?” Tyrion asked, pointing to the chair opposite her. She shook her head, inviting him to sit down.

“So, what do you think of this match?” Tyrion asked, coming straight to the point.

“Why would my opinion matter, Lord Tyrion?” Brienne said “As long as Lady Sansa and Ser Jaime are happy with it, it should not matter to anyone else.”

Tyrion looked at her intently “You have not answered my question, Lady Brienne,” he pressed “Are _you_ happy with this alliance?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Brienne asked defiantly. She was miffed. This was the second time in the day, when someone wanted to know if she was _happy_ about Jaime getting married. What was the matter with everyone? Why did they all think there was something between Jaime and her?

“Answering a question with another question is the first sign of denial.” Tyrion said, with a twinkle in his eye “A wise man once said that.”

“Which wise man?”

Tyrion leaned towards her, and whispered secretively “Me.”

“I am happy, Lord Tyrion” Brienne said, trying more to convince herself than him “But the question is, are _you_?”

Tyrion was taken aback. He looked wistfully at the table where Sansa sat, and didn’t answer the question.

Brienne had meant that as a casual question, a retort to his interrogation of her, but now, looking at Tyrion, she wondered if the dwarf was unhappy with the idea of Sansa marrying someone else.

Having finished dinner, she got up to leave. As she passed by their table, she stole a glance at Jaime. He seemed to be deep in conversation with Sansa, but as if on instinct, he looked away from his pretty bride, and directly at Brienne, his eyes meeting hers for a moment. Flustered, Brienne tore her eyes away from his, and rushed away.

She mentally resolved to take all the efforts required to stay away from Jaime Lannister. The lesser she saw of him, the better, she decided.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion's POV. Jaime is nasty to Brienne.

“There’s trouble brewing in, and around Winterfell,” Jon addressed his audience “Apparently a group of rebels, out to create unrest in the villages.” He had called an emergency meeting of his council. Tyrion was present, along with Jaime and Varys.

“My birds have some information,” Varys began, giving his report “This so-called rebel group is unhappy with Lady Sansa being declared Wardeness, though it is unclear why.”

Jon took a deep breath “Sansa’s life it as risk,” he said “We need to make sure, we have enough men protecting her at all times.”

A wave of fear gripped Tyrion’s heart. _Sansa was in danger._ He had failed to keep her safe in King’s Landing, and he was helpless here as well. The girl had definitely deserved better than him, a better life than the problems that she faced. Tyrion had always tried to be a good husband, but the problem-Sansa didn’t love him. He brought his mind back to the meeting when he heard Jon call out his name.

“Ser Jaime,” Jon said  “And Lord Tyrion, I have a request to make,”

“Your Grace, please,” Tyrion urged him to go on.

“I fear for Sansa’s life,” Jon sighed, looking more like the worried brother, than the commanding king “So, hosting the wedding at Winterfell would be a great risk. Taking that into consideration, I request that we celebrate the wedding at your ancestral home,” he said “Casterly Rock.”

“It would be an honour, your grace” Tyrion said, glancing at Jaime who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

“Ser Jaime?” Jon called out.

Jaime came out of his reverie, “Your Grace, We would be honoured,” he said, his mind obviously miles away from the meeting.

“That’s settled then,” Jon said happily “With your consent, we can have the wedding two moons from now. That gives us sufficient time for the preparations.”

“Jaime and I can leave prior to the others,” Tyrion volunteered “In the next few days, to get things back home in order.”

Jon nodded in agreement to Tyrion’s plan.

“I have one more announcement to make,” he said, smiling “Since Winterfell will not be hosting the wedding, I propose that we have a feast here tonight, to celebrate the union of Sansa and your brother.”

“Your Grace,” Tyrion nodded “We look forward to it.”

+++++

They had gathered in the Great Hall for the feast. Jaime and Sansa were the guests of honour. Sansa was looking radiant in a pink gown. Tyrion stared at her for a few moments, when he was joined by Bronn.

“Isn’t she the prettiest woman in the hall?” Bronn commented.

“Yes, she is,” Tyrion smiled “And pretty women always marry handsome men like my brother. If it were not for _her_ ,” Tyrion said, gesturing at Brienne who was standing close by “I’d have said, my brother was a lucky man to be marrying Sansa.”

“Sansa!” Arya called out to her sister “Can you come here for a moment?”

Sansa left Jaime’s side to meet her sister. Alone now, Jaime looked around, and came over to them as soon as he spotted Tyrion.

Brienne was standing with Tormund, a few feet away. Her hand was in Tormund’s and the two of them were laughing and chatting happily. Tyrion stole a glance at his brother, and caught him glaring at the pair.

The dwarf approached them. “Lady Brienne,” he greeted her, bowing courteously, and kissing her hand “May I say, you look lovely tonight. This dress suits you, it goes well with your eyes.”

“Thank you, Lord Tyrion.” Brienne said, giving him a sincere smile.

“Here you are, Brienne,” Jaime’s mocking voice came from behind them “I wonder why, do they bother to put you in a gown?”

Tyrion flashed Jaime a warning look, and Tormund looked as if he might crush Jaime to death with his bare hands.

“Pardon my brother’s insolence, my lady” Tyrion said, apologetically.

“I am quite used to it, my lord” Brienne replied politely, fixing Jaime with a cold stare.

“Tell me, my lady,” Jaime went on, throwing Tormund a fierce look “Do wildlings believe in marriage?”

Tyrion knew that, this was not going to end well for any of them. “Jaime, let’s go--”

“Did he call you his _woman_?” Jaime rambled on “Now, I wonder, if that is a wildling euphemism for whore--”

“Shut up, Jaime” Tyrion snapped.

But it was too late, and the damage was done. Brienne’s big blue eyes were focussed on Jaime, full of hurt. There was a pool of tears threatening to stream down her face, but she blinked rapidly, controlling them from flowing. Tormund took a step towards Jaime, and was about to hit him, but was stopped by Brienne who put a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes, however, were still locked on Jaime.

Jaime suddenly seemed to realize, that he had said too much “I’m sorry, Brienne, that was unworthy--”

Before he could finish, Brienne turned around, and walked away. Jaime started to go after her, but Tormund lay a palm on his chest “I should be the one escorting her to her chambers,” he growled “not you, _pretty boy_!”

Jaime looked as if he was equally motivated to punch Tormund, and would even have done so, if Bronn had not pulled him back. Once Brienne had left with Tormund, he stormed out of the hall in a huff.

+++++

Tyrion knocked on Jaime’s door, Bronn by his side. There was no answer, so they decided to enter anyway.

“You could give Jon decent competition in brooding, you know that?” Tyrion called out, as he found Jaime sitting in solitude “You seem to be getting better and better at it, these days.”

“Have you come to tell me off for being rude to Brienne?” Jaime barked at his brother.

“Sort of.” Tyrion agreed.

“Well, I apologised,” Jaime said, clearly upset with the way he had behaved. “She was obviously not interested. She has eyes only for that _savage_!” he said, enraged.

“You insulted her,” Tyrion said softly “You called her a whore. How else do you expect her to react?”

“I didn’t mean for it to come out that way,” Jaime said, agitated “And I most certainly didn’t mean to call her a whore. It’s just that… the sight of that wildling makes my blood boil.” he said, his fist clenched in anger.

“Calm down, brother” Tyrion said soothingly “Let’s play a game.” He brought out a huge bottle of wine, and three glasses.

“I am not interested in your drinking game.” Jaime turned away.

“Come on, Jaime,” Tyrion implored “Cheer up. Just one round.” He filled their glasses. “I make a statement about you, if I’m right, you drink, and if I’m wrong--”

“I know the rules,” Jaime snapped “Just get on with it.”

“Fine, I’ll have a go with you first.” Tyrion said.

“You lost your hand, because you saved Brienne’s honour.”

Jaime drank.

“You saved her from the bear, because you care for her.”

Jaime frowned, but refilled his glass and drank.

“You don’t love Sansa Stark.” Tyrion said, eying his brother closely.

Once again, Jaime drank.

“You are furious, that Brienne has now focussed her affections on Tormund. You’re _jealous_ of him, because you’ve fallen in love with the Maid of Tarth.” Tyrion continued, still looking intently at him.

It was now Jaime’s turn to fix Tyrion with a death stare. The dwarf didn’t flinch. “Go on,” he urged Jaime “ _Drink_! I know I’m right.”

Jaime got up abruptly. “I’ve had enough,” he hissed “I’m not playing this stupid game.” As he was leaving, he turned “I am _not_ jealous of that wildling, I am only worried, that he might take undue advantage of her.”

Tyrion laughed “I’m sure, Lady Brienne is quite capable of taking care of herself, if anyone dared to take advantage of her.”

“I am going to marry Sansa, and I’m going to take all the efforts to be a good husband to her.” Jaime said softly.

“I am glad to hear that,” Tyrion said, hiding a smile “Sansa is a lucky girl.”

“And I’m not in love with _her_.” Jaime added, on an afterthought.

Tyrion gave him a look of mock surprise “Not in love with who, _Sansa_?”

“No... ” Jaime said, his face flushed “ _her_.”

“Oh, he calls her his _wench_ ,” Bronn chimed in “And, before you say anything, only _he_ is allowed to call her that,” he smirked “Anyone else who dares, runs the risk of losing his teeth at the hands of the _golden hand_.”

Jaime glared at both of them.

“Alright, I’ll believe you, brother” Tyrion said, raising his hands in mock defeat “Although, it’s only children who usually leave in anger, when they realize that they’re about to lose a game.” he said, laughing.

Jaime left the room, cursing under his breath. Tyrion motioned to Bronn to sit down next to him, refilling their glasses.

“Don’t you go anywhere now,” Tyrion said “The game is still on.”

“Haven’t you had enough to drink at the feast?” Bronn said, surprised “Okay then, I’ll have a go at you first.”

“You are unhappy, that Sansa is marrying your brother.”

Tyrion sighed, and downed his drink. “I am, he obviously doesn’t love her. So it’s going to be another loveless marriage for the poor girl.”

“You are unhappy, because you’re _in love_ with Sansa Stark!”

Tyrion was speechless for a minute, and then he gulped down the wine directly from the bottle, not even bothering to fill his glass.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new developments leave Jaime heartbroken!

Jaime couldn’t sleep, he was restless, his head was pounding, and his heart was racing wildly. _What had he done?_ He felt extremely ashamed of his behavior towards Brienne, and disgusted with himself. He was angry with the wildling, and had misdirected his fury towards Brienne.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he left his bed. He had to speak to her, _now_. He knew it would be scandalous if he went to meet her in the dead of the night, but he didn’t care. He had to see her, he had to tell her that he...tell her, that she was his friend, and if that wildling made her happy, then he would be happy for her.

As he hurried towards her chambers, he mulled over Tyrion’s words. _No, he was not in love with Brienne_. Tyrion was wrong, Bronn was wrong, they all fucking had it wrong. But, they did get one thing right: she was the only friend he had, and he cared for her. He had hurt her, the only person who had believed in him, and believed in his honour, when the whole world had labelled him ‘kingslayer’.

Jaime knocked on her door. After a long time, Brienne opened. She narrowed her eyes when she saw him.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she said sharply, trying to keep him out by shutting the door.

Jaime was too quick for her. He pushed past her, entered the room, and closed the door behind him.

“I came to speak to you, Brienne,” he said, slightly breathless “I just had to, I can’t sleep unless I talk to you.”

“Ser Jaime,” Brienne said, clearly perturbed by his presence “It’s quite late in the night, and tongues will wag if you are seen here with me,” she blushed “Given that, we are _both_ to be married soon, I don't think it would be appropriate for you to be here.”

“I don’t care about gossip-mongers--” Jaime began, but then, he just realized what she had said. “ _Both_ ?” he raised his eyebrows “What do you mean, _both_?”

Brienne averted her eyes from him, the colour deepening on her face. “ _Well…_?” Jaime asked her, impatient.

“I…” she hesitated “I’m marrying Tormund.”

Jaime stared at her in shock.

“He asked me earlier, when he escorted me back,” Brienne said, now talking very fast “He said he loved me, and he wanted to marry me.” she blushed deeper “I accepted his proposal.”

Jaime was too stunned to speak. “ _Why_...?” was all, he could manage.

“What do you mean, _why_?” Brienne asked indignantly.

“Why _him_?” he asked, his eyes still fixed on her.

Brienne was angry “I don’t have the privilege of men lining up to marry me, Ser Jaime,” she said, agitated “It is prudent to marry the man who loves me, rather than--” she stopped, trying to catch her breath, and regain her composure.

“No man in his right senses would hesitate to marry you.” Jaime said softly.

“Easy for you to say,” she said bitterly “You happen to be betrothed to a beautiful woman-just as you would have wanted!”

“What makes you think that beautiful women are my type?” his voice was getting louder now.

“Sansa is your type, isn’t she?” Brienne glared at him.

“And what do you know about _my type_?” Jaime asked her, trying to hide the rising tension in his voice “Don’t presume to know more about me than you already do!”

He then took a deep breath, and forced himself to calm down. How could he tell her that agreeing to marry Sansa was a big mistake? She was not his type, he didn’t love her. It was an impulsive decision that he had taken in fit of anger, one that he might regret his entire life. A troubling thought now came to his mind: _Was Brienne really in love with this wildling?_

“Do you love him?” he asked, searching her face.

Brienne was taken aback by the bluntness of the question, but after a few seconds of silence, she replied “Yes.”

“You’re _lying_!” he snapped “You deserve better than him.”

“As if you care!”

“I do.” he said softly “I _always_ did, I wouldn’t have jumped into that pit, if I didn’t.”

“I don’t have to convince you. And who I marry is none of your concern.” Brienne cried out, her eyes shining “Tormund loves me, and I am going to be his wife in a few days.”

Jaime’s heart sank. Maybe he was wrong about her. _Maybe_ _she did love the wildling_. He decided that it was wise to leave it at that. Like she repeatedly reminded him: _who she married was none of his business._

“You came here to speak to me, Ser Jaime” Brienne asked, as he was about to leave “What is it?”

Jaime swallowed “I came to apologise to you. My behaviour earlier was abominable. I shouldn’t have called you a whore.” he said, remorsefully “You’re the only friend I have, Brienne,” he said, with a rush of emotion from deep inside his heart.

He paused, waiting for a response, but Brienne stood there, silent.

“If Tormund is going to make you happy, then that makes me happy.” he continued, his voice choked with unsaid words “I wish you all the happiness he could ever give you.”

Brienne nodded “And I’m sure, Sansa will make you happy too.”

Jaime walked out of her door, his heart heavier than it was when he had entered.

“I hope Tormund deserves you.” he mumbled, and left.

+++++

The next morning, Jaime came across Brienne and Tormund finishing their daily training. Brienne seemed a little shy... the fact that Tormund was the reason for it, immensely irritated Jaime. He couldn’t resist himself, and went over to them.

“Care to spar with me, my lady?” he asked, giving her a bright smile “Why not have one last duel, to remind us of our memorable past?” he said, stretching his hand out to Tormund for his sparring sword.

“ _Last?_ ” Brienne asked him, puzzled.

“I’m leaving for Casterly Rock today,” Jaime said “For good. You should be happy, you wouldn’t have to tolerate my annoying presence here anymore.” he said, trying to sound cheerful. A shadow crossed her face, and her expression was unfathomable.

“So, my lady,” he insisted “Are you in? Or are you worried that I might, for a change, defeat you?” he smirked.

“You’ll lose,” Brienne said confidently “You always lose to me.”

“Not this time,” he said, leaning closer “The war has taught me a few things.”

Jaime grabbed the sword from Tormund’s hands, and moved towards Brienne, who lunged at him immediately. He adopted a defensive strategy, and successfully parried every strike of hers skillfully, as if he had been fighting with his left hand for years. They went on for a while, and he continued this tactic, allowing her to attack, defending every move of hers, until she grew tired and frustrated.

When he saw that she was beginning to tire, he decided to take advantage. He kicked her legs out from under her. She stumbled, losing her balance, and fell towards him. He wound his stump around her waist and caught her, resulting in both of them collapsing to the ground. With his good hand, he knocked the sword out of hers, and rolled over, until he was on top of her, and his sword at her throat.

“Yield!” he whispered, his lips dangerously close to hers. He could feel her breath against his, their bodies pressed together. He was _aroused_ . He felt her flush under him, her face turning pink. Flustered, he dismissed his _condition_ as a natural reaction, and nothing specific to her. He abruptly got off her, and stretched out his hand to her, Taking his hand, she got to her feet, her palm warming at his touch, and her face now bright red.

“What do you think, Brienne?” he smiled mischievously “I told you, I’d beat you.”

“That was not a fair fight,” Brienne scowled “You cheated.”

Jaime gave her a disarming smile “I did nothing wrong, my lady, I’m allowed to do that in an actual fight.”

Brienne put down her sword, her face still flushed with the experience. Jaime then remembered why he had come to meet her.

“I came to say goodbye,” he said, his eyes locked onto hers a few seconds longer than necessary.

“Won’t you come to my wedding?” Brienne asked him.

“No…” he said, his voice shaking “It is better, that I don’t.” He shook his head and left, leaving her staring at him.

He was on the way to meet Tyrion, when he heard Tormund call out to him.

“I want a word,” he said gruffly. Jaime stopped, wondering what the wildling had to say.

“I saw what you did there,” Tormund growled “You did it deliberately.”

“Everything’s fair in love and war!” Jaime said with a cocky grin, leaving Tormund angrier than before.

“You planned the whole thing, so that you could…”

“I could.. what?” Jaime asked, incensed.

“So that you could _touch_ her, and get close to her.” Tormund spat “She is going to marry me, pretty boy, so you better stay away from her.”

“ _Then you better work towards keeping her,_ ” Jaime barked “And, even if I did want her for myself, I would never resort to such cheap tricks to woo her.”

Tormund glowered at him.

“Now, there’s one thing I want to tell you,” Jaime said, looking Tormund in the eye “You better make sure she’s happy, Tormund Giantsbane,” his tone grew menacingly soft “If I ever hear that you hurt her, or broke her heart…you’ll have me to answer to.”

“What is she to you, Lannister?” Tormund asked him, frowning.

Jaime thought for a moment. _More than anything she could ever be to you, and more than anything anyone could ever be to me._

“I hope you deserve her, Tormund.” he said aloud, and left.

+++++

It was finally time for Jaime and Tyrion to leave. Sansa had come to bid him goodbye, but his eyes searched for Brienne. He had hoped that she would be at the gates to meet him, to say goodbye. But she never came.

As he rode out of the gates, Jaime glanced at the castle one last time, and looked up at Brienne’s window. _There she was_. Their eyes met for a brief second, and she gave him a small, hesitant wave. He waved back, and rode away, knowing that even if they did meet again, they would both be married to different people. Things would never be the same again.

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Sansa talk. And something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : FEELS! Loads of it!

Brienne should’ve been happy. She was getting married, she should have felt the sweet anxiety of a bride-to-be, the exhilaration and the anticipation of a new life ahead. Instead, she felt hollow, and vacant inside. She had been battling bouts of overwhelming sadness, and often a desire to cry, for no apparent reason. With a pang, she realized, that she _did_ know the reason, she just wasn’t ready to accept it.

 _She missed him_ , _and she couldn’t get him out of her head._

It had been a few days since the Lannister brothers had left Winterfell. She vividly remembered her last meeting with Jaime. The warmth of his hand in hers as he helped her up, the pressure of his body against hers, when he had her pinned to the ground, his breath mingling with hers, as he gazed deeply into her eyes, his lips almost touching hers, just shy of a kiss... and the last look that he gave her as he rode away. _Those memories just refused to leave her damned heart!_

Since then, all she saw around her, was _him_. She dreamed of him, she found herself thinking of him even when awake. There was not a day, when he was not in her thoughts. She tried keeping herself busy every single minute of the day, but everytime she paused, all she could think of, was him.

It was time, Brienne accepted her problem. _She was in love with Jaime!_ She had loved him for a long time, since that day in Harrenhal, when he had jumped in to fight the bear for her. _Seven long years!_ But the hard truth hit her only after being separated from him, when it dawned on her that she would never see him again. And even if they did cross paths in the future, he would be Sansa’s, and she would be Tormund’s.

Little did she know then, that she would fall so desperately in love with the man she _hated_ when she first met him.

_Love doesn’t warn you before it strikes._

_It just happens._

_And it happened, when the wench met the Kingslayer._

She realized with a sinking heart, that she was not his wench anymore. He was to marry Sansa, and she was promised to Tormund. She had given Tormund her word, that she would wed him. She could not go back on that, she would _never_ break a vow.

She had ended up pledging herself to a loveless marriage, when she loved another who could never be hers. _That was her damned fate, and she had to accept it._

She sat brooding over her hopeless situation, when Sansa came rushing into her chambers. “I want to speak to you, in the Godswood,” She looked disturbed “ _Now_!” .

“My lady, we can talk here,” Brienne said “Or in your chambers. Your guards won’t let us go out now. And I agree with them, it’s not safe for you to go out at this hour.”

“The guards need not know,” Sansa argued “I sneaked past them, and we’re just visiting the Godswood, I always go there. It’s safe.” she reassured Brienne “I feel peaceful there, a strange sort of calm, as if the Gods give me the strength to face my troubles.”

+++++

It was almost dusk, and not an appropriate hour for the ladies to be out alone, which had Brienne wondering why they couldn’t have talked inside. She herself was so heartbroken, that she wasn’t sure if she would be able to help Sansa. Despite her mental state, she however decided to hear the girl out, and waited for her to speak.

“There is a problem.” Sansa blurted out.

“Whatever it is, my lady, I’m sure we can sort it out.” Brienne tried to calm her down.

“It’s about Ser Jaime,” she cried “I don’t think he cares for me!”

“What makes you think so?” Brienne tried to be careful, not to betray her own emotions.

“Since our betrothal,” Sansa said “ I felt, he was never really interested in me.”

“Ofcourse he is interested in you. Why else would he have agreed to marry you?”

“After he left for Casterly Rock, I sent him a raven, with a letter,” Sansa looked upset “He never replied.”

“He must be busy with the wedding preparations, there’s a lot of effort that goes into planning a wedding. You surely know that.”

Sansa shook her head “Something is amiss, I can sense it.”

Brienne was silent. _What was in Sansa’s mind?_

“Whenever he was with me, he was seemed distracted,” Sansa carried on “And there was always a hint of sadness and...I don’t know, maybe _regret_ in his eyes.”

Brienne didn’t know how to comprehend this information. _Could it be possible that Jaime…?_ No, she didn’t want to raise her hopes with such false notions.

“I feel I’ve made a big mistake,” Sansa said regretfully.

“Mistake? Why?”

“To be honest, I don’t think, I love him either. I don’t know, I...” she sounded confused  “I certainly did fancy him then, but now I feel...” she faltered, lowering her eyes.

“Yes, my lady?” Brienne prompted her.

Sansa quickly changed the subject. “You know Ser Jaime quite well.” she looked Brienne in the eye “Does he still love Cersei?”

“No,” Brienne said hastily “It’s not Cersei.”

That earned her a suspicious look from Sansa “How do you know it is not Cersei? Is it someone else then?” The girl had caught her unawares.

“I...I don’t know.” Brienne stammered.

“He loves someone else!” Sansa exclaimed “Doesn’t he?” she asked, giving Brienne a curious look.

That, Jaime was not interested in Sansa, gave Brienne a tiny glimmer of hope, but it was too thin a thread to hold on to, and draw a conclusion. Even if Jaime did love her, it was too late now. She belonged to someone else.

Sansa looked thoughtful “No wonder, he would not even look at me.”

“My lady, he never looked at another woman when he was promised to you.” Brienne lied. She didn’t want Sansa to jump into any conclusions about Jaime and her, not when Jaime’s feelings were yet unknown.

Sansa shook her head in disagreement “I don’t think he even listened to me when we talked. He always seemed distant and lost, almost as if... he was secretly pining for someone.”

Brienne now carefully avoided looking at Sansa.

“And when he left Winterfell, although he said goodbye to me,” she recollected “I felt as if, he was looking beyond me, looking for someone else, searching for…”

Brienne felt her face burn, and the change in her expression did not go unnoticed by Sansa.

The girl’s eyes went wide with surprise “Wait a moment...”

“I know what you are thinking, my lady, It’s not like that--” Brienne said weakly. _Why did she have to sound so defensive?_

“So I _am_ right,” Sansa was now smiling “What’s the problem then?”

“I made a promise to Tormund.” Brienne said sullenly “And I intend to keep my promise. I _will_ marry him.”

“I know what it is, to be in a loveless marriage.” Sansa tried to reason with her  “Why would you want to marry Tormund when you don’t love him? And why put him through that agony as well?”

“I gave him my word,” Brienne repeated “And I’m going to keep it.”

Sansa let out a soft sigh “It’s a burden, marrying the wrong man. Ramsay was a monster, but…” she hesitated.

“...Lord Tyrion-he was always good to me. He cared for me, he tried his best to make me happy, and I was horrible to him.” she blushed “At times I feel...life with him wouldn’t have been that bad.” she said, wistfully.

It was Brienne’s turn to give Sansa an intrigued look “Lord Tyrion--”

“Forget I said that,” Sansa said quickly, embarrassed “Let’s come back to your problem. I may not be able to convince you, but I’d still insist that you think carefully before you--”

Sansa didn’t complete her sentence. A group of men jumped behind them suddenly, and one of them grabbed her. He pulled out his sword, holding it at Sansa’s throat. Brienne counted three of them. She immediately charged towards the one holding Sansa, Oathkeeper drawn. Missing his aim, the assailant struck Sansa in the arm, drawing blood. Brienne easily killed him by jabbing her sword in his heart.

“Guards!” Sansa screamed desperately, but none came. The guards were likely dead. The women had sneaked out without the knowledge of the Kingsguard assigned to protect Sansa, so no one was coming. Brienne realized that it was her against these men, but there were only three, and she could take them easily. She had to protect Sansa at any cost.

She grabbed the second assailant in a death grip, and slit his throat, killing him instantly. Before she could turn around to face the last man, she felt a fierce pain in her back. He had got her before she could strike. She started bleeding profusely, but managed to gather her strength and run her sword through his heart.

Once she had struck him down, Brienne collapsed to the ground. Sansa ran to her, kneeling beside her “I can’t get you inside by myself,” she said in panic “I’m going for help. You stay there, I’ll be right back for you.” her voice sounded faint and distant to Brienne.

Sansa left her side to get help. Brienne lay on the ground gasping, in a pool of her own blood, the pain getting increasingly excruciating by the minute. She could feel her limbs go numb and cold. A few minutes later, she heard Sansa’s voice call out her name, and the last face she saw was Tormund’s as he carried her inside.

And then the world around her went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you hate me for the end of this chapter, don't worry, Brienne doesn't die. And she won't suffer either. This was a necessary build up for the next chapter. These two idiots need a jolt to shake them up and accept their feelings!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter. Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing the rating to M ;)

“I’m afraid it’s bad news.” Tyrion handed him the letter. As he read it, Jaime’s face turned pale with horror.

“She did this to protect Sansa,” he said flatly “I’m sure, she tried to keep her stupid vow.”

“She’ll be fine,” Tyrion tried to console him.

“We’re leaving,” Jaime declared “ _Now_.”

+++++

Sansa was lying on her bed, her arm bandaged, but otherwise alive and well, when Jaime and Tyrion went to meet her.

“I hope you are recovering well, my lady,” Jaime asked.

Sansa smiled. “I am,” she said “I’m almost fine, these bandages would come off in a day or two. It’s just a minor cut.”

Jaime nodded, he saw Tyrion and Sansa exchange meaningful glances. He was right. _His brother loved Sansa_. He could see the concern and pain in Tyrion’s eyes as he sat by Sansa’s bedside, taking her hand. Wanting to see Brienne as soon as possible, he decided to leave Sansa and Tyrion to talk, hoping for something to bloom between the pair, hoping for at least these two to be happy together.

“How is she?” Jaime asked Sansa in a hollow voice.

Her face fell “I’m afraid, she’s still unconscious,” she said, downcast “Sam said she would live, but--”

“But, what?” Jaime interrupted her, dreading the answer.

“It depends on how soon she regains consciousness,” Sansa told him what Sam had told her “The more time we lose, the lesser the chance.”

“Who did this?” Jaime was trying to control his temper.

“The rebels,” Sansa broke down “They tried to kill me, and she saved me. It’s my fault,” she cried “If I had not insisted on going out…”  Tyrion took her in his arms, trying to calm her down.

Rushing out of there, Jaime hurried to Brienne’s chambers. He stood at the door, lacking the courage to enter. There she was, broken and lifeless. Unable to see her in this state, he made his way out, wanting to be alone for a while, when he bumped into Tormund.

“What are you doing here, Lannister?” Tormund barked.

The wildling was the last person Jaime wanted to see now.

“The same as you are, wildling,” he spat “I came to see her.”

Tormund looked at him suspiciously “She is still betrothed to me,” he said “I hope you know that.”

Jaime couldn’t control his rage anymore “Then _you_ should’ve protected her.” he shouted “Why did you leave her to die? Where were you, when she needed you?”

“I can’t keep following her everywhere!” Tormund was equally angry “And speaking about being there for her,” he gave Jaime a dirty look “Where were _you_ , pretty boy? You love her, don’t you? Then, why did you leave her here?”

Jaime looked at him, shocked.

Tormund continued “Yes, I know. I’m not that stupid, Lannister,” he said bitterly “I know, you love her.”

+++++

Jaime stood in front of the Weirwood tree, hoping to find some remedy for his anguish. He never prayed, or believed in the Seven, but today, he felt like he had to seek their blessings. He needed them, for her. _Please don’t let her die!_ He prayed from the bottom of his heart. He was not sure if the Gods would listen to him, but he’d still try. He would do anything to get her back.

_He had fallen deeply in love with Brienne, and all this while he didn’t realize it. Now when he did realize it, it was probably too late._

She was all that mattered to him now, and he couldn’t imagine the rest of his life without her. Only when he fell apart from her, he knew how much he wanted to be with her. He had to tell her how he felt… tell her that he couldn’t live without her, that his life had no meaning without her, when she woke up- _if_ she woke up.

“I never thought I would find you here,” he heard Tyrion’s voice behind him “I searched the whole castle for you.” he put a comforting hand on Jaime’s arm.

“She’s dying, Tyrion,” Jaime felt completely hopeless “And I’m helpless. I would do anything for her. I’d _die_ for her, if that would bring her back.”

“When she brought you back home, I thought you fancied her,” Tyrion said “But I never knew, you were in love with her.” he sighed.

“Does it matter now?” Jaime asked, forlorn “How I feel? I don’t even know if she loves me, she’s still betrothed to that... _Tormund_.”

“She loves _you_ , Jaime.” Tyrion assured him “Just be there for her when she wakes up, and tell her how you feel.”

Jaime shook his head “Even if she does love me, she has vowed to marry that savage,” he said dully “I know Brienne, she would never break a vow, she has always sacrificed her wishes for the sake of oaths and promises.”

“Then it’s time, she listens to her heart.” Tyrion said wisely.

“What’s most important now, is that she gets well.” Jaime said desperately “It doesn’t matter if she loves me or not, doesn’t matter if she’s mine or not, all I want, is for her to be alive and well.” he felt his eyes turn moist.

“The Gods are listening, Jaime” Tyrion consoled him “She will be fine, and she’ll be _yours_.”

+++++

“She’s conscious,” Tyrion conveyed the good news to him “Go, you should be the one to meet her first.”

Jaime went to Brienne’s room, and sat down by her bedside. She looked so pale and vulnerable. He took her hand gently, and she opened her eyes and smiled.

“Ser Jaime,” she whispered “You came.” her voice was barely audible.

“I had to,” he said tenderly “You went and got yourself into trouble, as usual. How could I not come?”

Brienne sat up with a start. A look of concern furrowed her brow, as if she suddenly remembered something.

“Tormund,” she gasped “I have to speak to Tormund.”

Jaime’s heart sank. _She loved Tormund_ , the wildling had won. Jaime nodded at her, trying to hide the pain in his heart from showing on his face.

“I should be going, Brienne,” he said softly “Take care.”

And he left, deciding never to see her again.

 

*****

 

Brienne had completely recovered in the next few days. She had not seen Jaime since he had visited her. She came to know, that he mostly kept to himself, confined to his chambers. He refused to meet anyone, especially her. His behaviour upset her, considering she had been so desperate to see him, to talk to him.

Sansa was to wed Tyrion that night, and the whole castle was busy with the preparations. Brienne was on her way to meet the bride, when she ran into Tyrion.

“My lady,” he called out “Can I have a word?”

She halted, wondering why Tyrion would want to speak to her.

“Did you speak to Jaime?” Tyrion asked her, coming straight to the point as usual.

Brienne shook her head. “He’s avoiding me, I just don’t know why.” she said, hurt “All I said that day, was that I wanted to speak to Tormund. He just...he left abruptly.”

Tyrion looked aghast “Did you really tell him that?”

Brienne was surprised at his reaction. “Yes. I wanted to speak to Tormund at the earliest. I still do, I couldn’t meet him that day.”

“I can’t believe, you said that to Jaime.” Tyrion said in exasperation “Do you know how shattered he was, when he knew about your injury?”

Brienne opened her mouth to explain, but Tyrion had not finished yet.

“I have never seen my brother like this before, my lady, he is so desperately in love with you.” he said “He wanted to be by your side when you woke up. He wanted to tell you how he felt.”

“But I--” Brienne started.

Tyrion interrupted her again “And the first thing you told him was, you wanted to meet _Tormund_? No wonder, he thinks you love Tormund.”

Brienne realized what a big mistake she had made.

Tyrion was still not done “I know you love him too, Lady Brienne, I see it in your eyes. And I also know, that you are bound by your promise to Tormund,” he said “But were you not the one, who once told my brother to _fuck loyalty?”_

Brienne listened to him quietly, cursing herself for the horrible misunderstanding that she had inadvertently caused.

“Jaime listened to you then. Now, it’s time for you to let go. Honour, vows, and loyalty are not everything.” Tyrion advised “ Listen to your heart this time.”

“He thinks, I love Tormund,” Brienne said slowly, “I wanted to talk to Tormund, to tell him I couldn’t marry him, to apologise to him, to tell him I love Jaime, but…” Brienne blinked back tears. “...look at what I’ve done instead.” she cried in despair.

“My lady,” Tyrion calmed her down “It’s not too late-he’s still here, and you’re still here.” he said “Talk to Tormund first, and then tonight, after the wedding, go and speak to Jaime.” he smiled.

She rushed out of there, not wanting to waste any more time, and went straight to Tormund.

“I knew you would come,” Tormund sighed “And I know, why you have come.”

“I really can’t…” Brienne blurted out, without warning “I’m sorry, but I love Jaime. I can’t be anyone else’s.”

“And he loves you, more than anyone ever can, more than even _I_ ever can.” Tormund grudgingly accepted the truth “Before he left, he threatened me, he said if I didn’t keep you happy, I’d have to answer to him.” he said.

“I can’t keep my promise.” Brienne said apologetically.

“I don’t expect you to. I know, that I can never make you as happy as he can,” Tormund said “And I can’t be happy, if you are not.”

+++++

Tyrion and Sansa were married that night at the Godswood. It was quite late by the time the ceremony was over, and the crowd had dispersed. Brienne’s eyes searched for Jaime. He was not to be seen anywhere. She decided to go to his chambers.

When she knocked on his door, Jaime was surprised to see her.

“You shouldn’t be here.” he said roughly. Brienne pushed past him, and entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

“I came to speak to you, Ser Jaime,” she took a deep breath “I just had to, I can’t sleep unless I talk to you.”

“It’s quite late in the night,” Jaime said, trying to evade her again “And tongues will wag, if you are seen here with me.”

“I don’t care about gossip-mongers.” Brienne said stubbornly.

“Why have you come here, Brienne?” Jaime frowned “You are to be married tomorrow, you’re a high-born lady, and I don’t want people questioning your honour.”

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Brienne demanded, ignoring his question.

“It’s not you. I just...I don’t want to meet anyone.” he said wearily “I am leaving for Casterly Rock tomorrow, and I am never going to see you again. So there’s nothing left to talk.”

“ _You love me, Ser Jaime_ ,” she cried out “I know you do.”

“No,” he said brusquely “I don’t love you, or anyone else. Now, if you could please leave...”

“Why did you come back then?” Brienne persisted, she wanted answers.

“I came with Tyrion,” Jaime said, averting his eyes “He wanted to be here, as soon as he heard that Sansa was hurt. I didn’t want to let him travel alone.”

“You're  _lying_!” she shouted “You came, because you love me!”

Jaime said nothing, he just looked at her.

“ _And I love you_.” she said softly, her eyes lowered “And we can’t live without each other, and we have been the _biggest idiots_ there can ever be.”

“I told you, Brienne, I don’t love y--“

Brienne didn’t let him finish. Impulsively, she pulled him close, and pressed her lips to his. She saw his eyes widen with surprise, but he didn’t kiss her back.

She had made a horrible mistake. He had really wanted her to leave, and she had disgraced herself by acting this way. She broke away from him at once. _Seven hells, how could she face him again?_

“I...I’m sorry Ser Jaime...” she stammered, embarrassment killing her. “I should leave…”

She reached for the door knob, ready to flee, when he put his hand on hers, stopping her. He pulled her into his arms and captured her lips, kissing her passionately. Brienne had never been kissed before, and she didn’t know how to respond. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entry, and then she began kissing him back, exploring his lips with hers, his tongue with hers. _The Gods had shown mercy to her today!_

When they finally broke for air, she pressed her forehead against his, smiling at him. He smiled back-a warm, loving smile, which lay bare every emotion in his heart.

“Is this what you do to women you _don’t_ love?” Brienne asked him mischievously.

“This is what I do to wenches that I am crazy about.” Jaime replied, giving her an impassioned look.

“So, I am _your_ wench again.” she noted.

“You were always _my wench_ ,” he pulled her into his arms again “And you will always be.”

“Then why didn’t you say something sooner?” Brienne asked him accusingly “Why did you want to marry Sansa?”

“I didn’t _want_ to marry Sansa,” Jaime countered “I agreed to that, because I was jealous!”

Brienne raised her eyebrows “Jealous?”

“Of your wildling,” he said sourly “You were getting closer and closer to him.”

“So you decided to make me jealous in return?”

“That just happened, It was not my intention.” Jaime teased her “I just got lucky, and you realized that you love me. So what’s with Tormund now?”

“I told him...I love _you_ ” she blushed.

They kissed again, like there was no tomorrow, desperate to make up for years of lost time: time that they had wasted, yearning and pining for each other. Brienne felt like she was in a dream, a sweet dream that was finally coming true, and she didn’t even realize it, when they had both moved to the bed. Jaime took her hand, and started kissing her, first her palm, then her wrist, and then all the way up to her elbow, and further above. He took her lips again, while slowly unlacing her dress. She suddenly felt shy, and shivered in his arms. He had seen her naked in Harrenhal, but _this_ was different.

Sensing her reaction, Jaime stopped, and let go of her.

“I’m sorry, Brienne…” he said, embarrassed “I should’ve controlled myself. You are a maiden, and I know how important your honour is.”

Brienne shook her head “Love goes beyond honour, Jaime,” she said shyly “I want this, I want you, _now_ , _tonight._ ” she said, burying her face in his chest “We have wasted enough time.”

They spent the next few moments awkwardly undressing each other, each shy of being naked in front of the other, while simultaneously wanting to explore each other. Brienne lay down on the bed, and pulled Jaime into an embrace.

He kissed her, and she kissed him back with more fervour now, than she had before. It felt like the nicest thing in the world. Brienne ran her hands slowly up into his golden hair, and down over his broad shoulders, and along his strong arms and around to his back, holding his body against hers. She ran her fingers over his broad, muscular chest, teasing the coarse hairs there, which elicited a moan of pleasure from him.

Jaime began kissing her neck, then moving to her collarbone, and then planting a trail of kisses along her chest. _Thank the gods, he had grown his beard again_. The feel of his beard against her chest evoked unspeakable feelings in her. He caressed her breast, and moved his lips slowly down her stomach. Brienne closed her eyes, as his hand and lips touched her and kissed her everywhere, in places where she had never imagined, that she would be touched by a man.

He pressed her against the rigid length of his hardness, and slid his hand over her shapely hip, his fingers sliding between her thighs. She jumped and twitched, a small moan escaping her. Her hips lifted to his touch, as he took his time to explore her with his fingers. When he could stand it no more, he entered her, slowly at first, and then thrusting hard. A prick of pain shot through her, and then it was gone, replaced with such pleasure that she had never known before.

“I love you, wench,” Jaime said, his voice husky and full of lust, as they moved together “I am yours, and you are mine...”

“...From this day, till the end of my days.” Brienne finished, gasping loudly, her passion matching his.

They lay there spent, and content in each others arms, her head resting on his chest.

“So,” Jaime said “There’s no looking back now. You’re stuck with me forever.”

Brienne smiled fondly at him “I love you, Jaime,” she said “If I had any doubts, I wouldn’t be in your arms now.”

Jaime kissed her “I thought, I had lost you, wench.” his voice was choked with emotion.

“It’s not that easy to get rid of me, Kingslayer,” she whispered “Remember, you came for me at Harrenhal.”

He nodded “Coming to think of it, I jumped into that pit like a thoughtless idiot.” he said teasingly, resulting in Brienne giving him a playful punch in the stomach.

“Careful, wench,” he groaned “You’d want me in one piece for our wedding.”

Brienne got up “ _Wedding?_ ”

“Ofcourse! Why does that sound so surprising?” he said, in mock indignation.

“You better ask me properly then.” she teased.

“Umm.. I’m not really in a position to get down on one knee and propose, given my current condition, but I’ll try.” he said, and sat up.

He looked into her eyes “Brienne of Tarth, I have nothing that is mine to offer you, except my love, and all of it until the day I die.” he said, his eyes shining “Whether you marry me or not, I am going to spend the rest of my life with you, because I can’t live without you.”

He paused for breath.

“But I’ll still ask you, and I hope you say yes,” he said “Will you marry me?”

Brienne smiled “I am yours, and you are mine, from this day, till the end of my days.”

+++++

Having stayed in bed till noon the next day, they missed breakfast, and went down only for lunch, trying their best to keep their faces straight, and behave as though nothing had ever happened.

“How did it go?” Tyrion asked, sitting down next to Jaime. Brienne was elsewhere, talking to Sansa.

“How did _what_ go?” Jaime said, irritated that his brother always guessed everything.

“Well, you know _what_ …” Tyrion smirked “When I found you both missing this morning, I somehow got the feeling, that I wasn’t the only one who consummated my relationship last night…” he gave Jaime a wicked look.

Jaime found his face grow hotter by the minute.

“And looking at your expression, and the glow on her face,” Tyrion seemed to be enjoying this “I am right in assuming that you both had the time of your lives.”

 

*****

 

Two days later, Jaime and Brienne were married at the Godswood in Winterfell. Thus began the love story of the Lord and Lady Lannister of Casterly Rock and Tarth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me till the end of this journey :) Hope you like the end of this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Do share your comments :)


End file.
